


One does not compliment the Dark One on her boobs

by iatethebiscuit



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: DO!Belle, Dark One!Belle, F/M, Rumbelle - Freeform, Spinner!Rumple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4447883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iatethebiscuit/pseuds/iatethebiscuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dress, a deal and an astonished spinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One does not compliment the Dark One on her boobs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prissygirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prissygirl/gifts).



Rumple stared down at the empty bowl of porridge at his feet. Bae was eating at a friend’s house again, they knew he couldn’t afford to feed him three times a day. It hurt his pride, but he’d do anything for his boy.   
And anything, as it turned out, could stretch pretty far.  
He sighed, muttering to himself. ‘’This is bloody mental.’’ But then, what choice did he have? Winter would soon be here, and Bae’s friends would have no food to spare. He couldn’t just let his son starve. He’d do what he must.   
And so he took a deep breath, and called out.  
‘’Dark One?’’ He felt the urge to punch himself in the face at how stupid the question sounded. This was not the way to call upon the most powerful being in all the realms. ‘’Um... I want to make a deal. I don’t know where else to go.’’ This was just going great. He didn’t even know his bloody name so he could call the... man, beast, whichever stories he could believe, properly.  
A chill filled the air, and the fire seemed to retreat a little. Rumple looked around frantically, trying to find the source of the cold. He must’ve left a window open. He always did stupid things like that, when he really needed to keep the cottage warm enough for Bae to sleep in at night.   
No windows were open though. There was just a figure sitting on his bed, veiled in shadow. Understanding dawned on him.  
‘’Are you the Dark One?’’ He croaked.   
A laugh filled the cottage. A high, happy laugh. A woman’s laugh. So it couldn’t be the Dark One. Then what the Hell was she doing in his cottage. ‘’The name’s Belle, actually.’’ She said in the most beautiful accent. He’d never heard it before, but then he hadn’t travelled very far in his lifetime. ‘’Not that most people care.’’  
‘’Belle.’’ He tried out the name, letting it roll over his tongue. It was nice, and the room seemed to get a little warmer again. He watched as she stepped out of the shadows.  
‘’I... um... I wanted...’’ Rumple lost his trail of thought, his eyes taking in the sight of Belle (she’d bloody earned the name) in her barely there dress.  
‘’Yes?’’ Belle asked, raising a perfectly manicured eyebrow at him. She noticed that his eyes had yet to leave her chest.   
‘’... You have a lovely pair of birds there.’’  
It was out before he realised he said it. It was true, definitely, the ravens covering her chest seemed to be in flight, remaining still only to protect her modesty. Not that much was left to the imagination. Black vines curled around her body, hugging her tightly, with golden leaves hanging from them. She looked the very definition of stunning.  
Still, one did not compliment the Dark One on her boobs.   
He was about to contemplate how he could flee the country and change his name to Vincent when she chuckled. Actually chuckled. The most feared being in all the realms chuckled. Somehow, she didn’t seem all that bad.  
‘’How have I not been incinerated yet?’’ He asked more boldly than he felt. He may be a little less apprehensive than he was at first, but he was still nowhere near comfortable.   
Still, she only smiled. ‘’You remind me of someone very dear to me. You look just like him, actually.’’  
‘’You have a lover?’’ He asked. The alternative was that she had a husband, but somehow that didn’t seem like something the most evil entity in the world had.  
Her smile faltered slightly. ‘’I used to. He was taken from me too soon.’’  
Rumple found himself queerly interested in her story. She seemed like an intriguing person. ‘’What happened?’’ He asked softly.  
‘’He messed with things he shouldn’t have. He was always curious. Too curious. I saved him, but only barely. He could escape, but in return I became... this. I never saw him again.’’ Her eyes betrayed her sorrow, and for a moment he wanted to wrap his arms around her. Then he realised that would be as close to sexual harassment as he could come with that bloody dress she was wearing.  
‘’I’m sorry.’’ He told her. It didn’t seem enough.  
‘’As am I. Now, I do believe you called me here for a deal.’’   
He blinked. He’d almost forgotten. He’d never forgotten about his boy before. ‘’I do. I don’t know if I have enough to pay you, but I’ll do anything.’’  
She smiled warmly. ‘’Never say anything, dearie. That can work out quite badly.’’  
‘’I mean it. I want you to make sure my boy never goes hungry again. That he’s cared for. He’s already been doomed to a life with me, but I don’t want it to be a miserable one. Love only goes so far, and I’ve no gold to pay for what he needs.’’  
He saw pity in her eyes. ‘’If you’ve no gold, then what will you pay me with? All magic comes at a price, as I’m sure you’re well aware. Normally I’d ask for a prized possession, something held dear to one’s heart, preferably something with magical powers.’’  
His shoulders slumped. For a blessed moment, he had forgotten his troubles. She had made him forget, but now it all came rushing back. ‘’I... I have no such things, I’m afraid. But please, you must be able to help. I’ll do anything.’’  
She chewed her lip thoughtfully. He should not be feeling so attracted to this woman, damnit. ‘’I’ll give you what you ask for. You’ll owe me a favour though. Anything I ask, you must do, when the time comes.’’  
‘’Of course.’’ He said simply.   
‘’Then we have a deal. Your boy will be home soon. He’ll never want for anything again.’’ She said, smiling at him before turning around and making for the door. The creaking of it opening seemed to wake Rumple from his daze. She was leaving, and he really didn’t want her to.  
‘’Wait. I can offer you something.’’ He said feebly, half-rising but sitting down quickly when he realised he’d left his stick halfway across the room. She halted, looking at him over her shoulder. Oh Gods, she was beautiful. She raised her eyebrows in a silent question. ‘’I’ll help you look.’’  
‘’Look for what?’’ She asked, sounding genuinely confused.   
He took a deep breath, forcing all impure thoughts about her from his mind. That might come later, when she’d left. ‘’I’ll help you find your lover. From what you said, you’re not certain he’s not alive anymore.’’  
‘’How do you know I can be trusted?’’ She asked.  
‘’You’ve just given me everything I could wish for. You can’t be a bad person.’’  
She huffed. ‘’You can’t tell what’s in a person’s heart until you truly know them.’’ She said. Was she pushing him away?  
‘’I don’t care what’s in your heart. Everyone deserves love.’’  
For a moment he thought she might cry. Then she hurried over to him, pulling him up and hugging him. Okay, that was definitely a bad idea. She was practically naked. She pulled back quickly, finding his gaze. ‘’Thank you.’’ Her eyes filled with tears as she spoke. ‘’You’re a special man, Rumplestiltskin. Your son is lucky to have you. Looks like we have a deal.’’ She smiled one last time before disappearing in a cloud of smoke just in time for Bae not to see her as he walked in the door.  
‘’Papa, you’ll never believe what happened! I was walking home and the baker gave me a basket of bread! Look! We can eat for at least two weeks!’’ He was almost jumping up and down with excitement. Rumple smiled to himself. Belle had done her job well.


End file.
